Her Guardian
by ChristiGarci
Summary: (Name) is having trouble confessing her love to Denmark, so a watching ghost decides to help her. Ghost!Norway x Reader x Denmark


**GHOST! Norway X Reader X Denmark**

Lukas watched as (Name) took out her materials for the class and began to work on the problems assigned by her teacher. His spiritual form defying gravity as he sat leg-crossed in mid air, chin in hand with his elbow resting on his knee, and observed. Everyday it was the same routine. For the first class of the day she had Anatomy. Her desk was located at the back of the room, which for some strange reason held a chilly atmosphere. On some occasions, the girl wondered if it was just her or if that strange cold draft seemed to only occupy that area of the classroom. If that wasn't abnormal enough, the unnerving feeling that she was being constantly watched made her terrified.

The girl sighed, thinking about the time she had previously asked the teacher for a new seat but was declined. She had not only asked to escape the eerie feeling her seat brought but to also secretly be seated closer to Mathias, and not on the opposite side of the room as they were now.

Lukas raised a thin eyebrow as he saw her suddenly stop writing and stare blankly into space. Obviously thinking of that moron, the ghost boy declared glaring across the room at the mentioned male student. Mathias, being that moron, was a loud and obnoxious boy who sat in the front of the room in her Anatomy. The girl, who Lukas found out was called (Name), apparently had a crush on the perverted, air headed jock. Why? Lukas would never know. Not only did he flirt with most of the female population in the class, but he used them to get answers and to do work for him. Luckily (Name), much to Lukas' enjoyment, was an exception. This was mostly because Mathias didn't even know she existed, failed to bother to look in her direction when a good amount of other females grabbed his attention instead.

If only she didn't have feelings for him, Lukas's ghostly days would be so much better. Over the time of being dead and a wondering spirit, Lukas had never laid eyes on such an interesting girl. He would uncontrollably find himself as Lukas liked to put it 'haunting' her. He found out her name, where she lived, what she liked to do, where her classes were, and who her friends were. She was pretty, kind, and in his opinion had the most cutest laugh that could put a baby kitten to shame. He wanted to be the one she talked too and shared a laugh with. However, as much as it hurt, he knew that they could never be together for obvious reasons. He was dead, and she wasn't.

That didn't stop Lukas from having feelings for her, though. There were times where he wished he were alive, so he can at least get the chance to show himself to her but he knew those ideas were foolish and only found in dreams. The only thing he could do was just watch her fall in love with someone else, someone who was alive. And indeed she did.

_Idiot_, the dead boy snarled in thought at the display before him. That moron, the moron (Name) had fallen helplessly in love with, was currently flirting with other girls right infront of her. That stupid Danish jerk could be so blindlessly clueless, unable to notice that the girl who truly loved and cared about him was right behind him! If only he would pay attention!

Lukas grumbled to himself, resting his chin on his palm in irritation as he continued to watch the scene below. He closely watched with pale lifeless orbs as (Name) once again said nothing and the familiar look of heartbreak was settled in her eyes. She was kind, but apparently extremely shy when it came to confessing her love. Something Lukas would have found adorable if that love hadn't had been for Mathias. Day after day as Lukas observed her more, he began to grow impatient and bothered over this situation, mainly at how (Name) would never admit her feelings. And it didn't help that Mathias ceased to know of her existense. Lukas loved (Name) and couldn't stand to see her strain herself over another boy, especially one like Mathias. But as he reminded himself they could never be together, he knew that if (Name) was with Mathias she would be happy. And that's what he wanted for her.

As soon as the bell rang, the cluster of students began to exit the room. As (Name) made her way to the front exit, she passed by Mathias's desk. She failed to notice the abandoned red book sitting there but fortunately, it caught Lukas's eyes.

"Take the book, take the book," He muttered,, although it was completely inaudible to her. This was the perfect opportunity for (Name) to get a chance to talk with the Danish student! Lukas smiled eagerly, hoping (Name) would see it and pick it up. Then after seeing it belonged to Mathias, she would return it to him (meaning she was going to be forced to talk to him and the Dane would finally notice her). He held his breath as the living girl walked right past the book, eyes and attention fixated on trying to find something in her bag. Lukas's heart fluttered in anxiety, looking in pure disappointment as the perfect chance of talking to Mathias slipped right past (Name)'s fingers. Right before she was exiting the room, the sound of a fallen book erupted from behind her.

Turning around at the noise, (Name) finally laid eyes on the red piece of literature titled, 'History'. She opened the first page, causing a piece of paper to flutter out beneath. Picking it up, (Name) realized it was homework. Unfinished homework at that, and scribbled in the corner was the name 'Mathias Køhler'.

Later that day, (Name) spotted Mathias in the school yard. He was actually alone, which was rare for someone as popular as him. The book she had found was held timidly in her hands and she hesitated before approaching him. She was nervous, Lukas could see as he levated above observing the scene below. Her steps grew slower as she advanced towards him and soon came to a hault when she was at a small distance away. Gazing at Mathias's belonging in her hands, clearly unsure of how she should perform this. It appeared to the witnessing ghost that she was battling with thoughts in her head on how to confront him and give him the book.

Lukas began to grow impatient and frustrated at how this was starting to be ineffectual. In result he decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. Floating down to (Name)'s level, he jerked the book right from her hands, which struck utter confusion and fright within the anxious girl, and smacked it right in the back of the Dane's head. He jumped in response, and immediately turned around in astonishment. (Name) shared the same expression, far too shocked to comprehend what was happening. Finally after a few awkward seconds of silence, the girl snapped out of her trance. Growing flustered she spit out, "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-I don't know what happened! It was like something pulled the book right out of my hands! I'm sorry! It was an accident I promise-"

That's when the Dane stopped listening, bent down to retreive the book while rubbing his head. He smiled brightly and intrupted her babbling, "Hey! This is my history book!"

She paused.

"I thought I lost it, thanks!" His wide, beaming smile made the girl weak. "Where did you find it?"

She stared up at him, then to the book and answered, "O-oh, you uh, you left it in Anatomy."

"Really?" He replied with a small laugh, causing (Name) to forget her previous worries and smile. "I didn't know you were in that class. You must be really quiet."

Her smile disappeared and Lukas resisted the urge to strangle him.

"What's your name?"

Upon hearing the simple question, the (H/C) haired female's heart skipped a beat. Her glossy (E/C) eyes bore into his deep blue ones. Never would she think Mathias would even think about asking this question to her, although she wasn't complaining. (Name) reflected on the previous moment when the book dropped. She didn't know what caused it, but she was glad it happened. She wore a dazzling smile as the Dane patiently waited for her reply, and softly gave him her name.

After that the tall male asked where her next class was, and offered to walk her there as a 'thank you for returning his book' which Lukas could easily decode as 'You're really pretty why haven't I met you before? Let's get to know each other!' Jealous, maybe Lukas was, but he knew (Name) was finally getting the opportunity she long waited for and she was more than delighted. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He looked as he saw the duo walk away together, proud of his work and happy for his love. What happened next suprised him greatly.

"Thank you, whoever you are." (Name) whispered up at the bright sky, flashing a thankful smile before following after the Dane.

Stunned, the spirit said nothing until she was nearly out of sight.

"You're welcome," Lukas grinned softly. "He better treat you right, (Name)."

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^-^ I love you!


End file.
